The present disclosure relates generally to the field of fingerprint identification technology, and more particularly to a display substrate, a manufacturing method thereof, a display device and a fingerprint identification method.
Due to their life-long invariance, uniqueness and convenience, fingerprints have almost become a byword for biometric feature recognition. Currently, more and more display devices, especially mobile display devices (e.g., mobile phones and flat-panel computers), are provided with a fingerprint identification function. It is necessary to reserve a separate position or space at a front face or back face of the display device for a fingerprint identification module, so it is almost impossible to provide a narrow-bezel, light and thin product.